


Paparazzi

by checkthequeen



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 247
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthequeen/pseuds/checkthequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a team of paparazzi prompts the cast of Gakuen Alice to reveal their innermost feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My own version of this collection. :)

**1.**

 

"Hey, you, over there! Pinkie! Bring us some coffee please!"

Clueless producer, itching to have his first cup of Joe.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

 

"I don't think you should call her that."

Kitsuneme, regarding the clueless producer's nickname for Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

 

"She's staff! I can call her whatever I want to call her!"

The producer, as he begins to walk over to Anna's place.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

"Nonoko, please tell me that the person who called me 'Pinkie' isn't coming over here."

  
Anna, upon spotting the producer heading straight towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

 

"Oh, I'd love to see what's going to happen."

Nonoko, commenting on her best friend's predicament.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

 

"I've sneaked some popcorn in for this, don't disappoint me Anna!"

Kitsuneme, as he suddenly appears beside Nonoko, offering her popcorn.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

 

"Very supportive, guys!"

  
Anna, on her friends' betrayals.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

 

"What's going on here, then?"

Yuu Tobita, as he walks over to the couch Nonoko and Kitsuneme have seated themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

 

"Anna's going to lose her temper on the staff!"

  
Kitsuneme, as he takes another swipe of popcorn.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

 

"Shh! She's looking this way!"

Nonoko, as she points towards the girl mentioned.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

 

"I swear guys, please tell me you aren't going to make me explain-"

Anna, on trying to get out of her confrontation with the producer.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

 

"Didn't you hear? I said the staff wanted some coffeee, Pinkie."

Producer, angry without caffeine in his veins.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

 

"Well, no, I was just making coffee for a friend there-"

Anna, as she tries to explain.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

 

"Bosses before your own friends! Got that, Pinkie?"

The producer, as he pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling an oncoming headache.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

 

"So, you're saying someone mistook Anna, Our Anna, for a staff member?"

Yuu, as he tries to recap Nonoko and Kitsuneme's explanations.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

 

"Mhmm!"

Nonoko and Kitsu, as they nod their heads in affirmation.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

 

"Why isn't anyone trying to stop the Producer then?"

Yuu, as his forehead crinkles with confusion.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

 

"It's more interesting this way isn't it?"

Nonoko, as she stretches her arms above her head.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

 

"But she's your best friend!"

Yuu, on his take of Nonoko's reply.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

 

"Well, the producer does need to step down a peg and what a better way than to have him face Anna?"

Kitsuneme, grinning at the whole event.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

 

"I can't with you guys!"

Yuu, on facing defeat.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

 

"You're not listening! I'm not staff!"

Anna, as she finally gets tired of the Producer's orders.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

 

"Of course you are, Pinkie, who in their right mind would make coffee other than the staff? The students from the Academy?"

The producer, as he refutes Anna's arguments.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

 

"Well then maybe you should do a thorough research on who you're hounding!"

Anna, as she walks away from Producer.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

 

"Whatever, I'll just take this cup then."

The producer, on taking the cup Anna had left behind.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

 

"Whoops!"

Anna, on trying (and succeeding) to spill the contents of the cup on the producer.


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

 

"What the actual-"

The producer, on being spilled warm coffee.


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

 

"Wow, never knew Anna had the actual guts!"

Kitsuneme, on Anna's (stupidly) brave move.


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

 

"That was my coffee!"

Nonoko, as she mourned the death of her tasty drink.


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

 

"That was for calling me Pinkie!"

Anna, as she walked away from the Producer victoriously.


	31. Chapter 31

**31.**

 

"Please tell me we aren't going to pay for his dry cleaning."

Yuu, as he laments on another disaster.


	32. Chapter 32

**32.**

 

"I-I love a lot of things like birds and flowers and Mikan for sure."

Nobara, on things she liked.


	33. Chapter 33

**33.**

 

"Oh, does that mean competition?!"

The producer, expressing his excitement at the prospect.


	34. Chapter 34

**34.**

 

"W-what?!"

Nobara, unaware of what she just implied.


	35. Chapter 35

**35.**

 

"Don't be shy, darling! Tell us all about your love for Mikan!"

The producer, spinning his web of lies.


	36. Chapter 36

**36.**

 

"U-um, I don't think you're getting what I really mean when I say love."

Nobara, mumbling her reply.


	37. Chapter 37

**37.**

 

"Nonsense! We know you've liked the heroine for a long time!"

The producer, on the issue at hand.


	38. Chapter 38

**38.**

 

"It is always the shy ladies that are left to the wall with the unrequited love."

The producer then sighs as if he was the one with the role of the maiden in love.


	39. Chapter 39

**39.**

 

"This is your time to shine! Profess your undying love for the girl!"

The producer enthusiastically encouraging her.


	40. Chapter 40

**40.**

 

"B-but I never!"

Nobara, as she stutters out a reply.


	41. Chapter 41

**41.**

 

"This interview is over."

Persona, as he pulls the camera away from Nobara.


	42. Chapter 42

**42.**

 

"Oh, who is this? A rival for the lady's heart?"

The producer, trying to get a picture of Persona with his Iphone.

 


	43. Chapter 43

**43.**

 

"Get that camera out of my face or else."

Persona, as he tries to get Nobara behind him.


	44. Chapter 44

**44.**

 

"Or else what? You can't do anything to me, I'm a guest!"

The producer, taking more pictures of Nobara and Persona.


	45. Chapter 45

**45.**

 

"Didn't say I didn't warn you."

Persona remakrs as he touches the iPhone with his bare fingers, melting the very thing.


	46. Chapter 46

**46.**

 

"How did you-"

The producer asks, mouth agape like a fish.


	47. Chapter 47

**47.**

 

"Come, Nobara. I knew this was a bad idea."

Persona says as he leads Nobara away.


	48. Chapter 48

**48.**

 

"That was too mean!"

Nobara complains as they head backt o their sanctum.


	49. Chapter 49

**49.**

 

"It wasn't. Paparazzi should never been invited. They just publish wrong things."

Persona says calmly as he walks.


	50. Chapter 50

**50.**

 

"Are you even going to try to--Nevermind."

Nobara says as she considers what just happened: Persona saving her from a horde of papparazi.


	51. Chapter 51

**51.**

 

"My phone!"

The producer, wailing about his melted phone.


	52. Chapter 52

**52.**

 

"Why are we even doing this?"

Sumire, as she sits on the cast couch waiting for everyone else to finish.


	53. Chapter 53

**53.**

 

"I  have to agree with Sumire on this. Why are we doing this - whatever it is?"

Nonoko, as she flops beside Sumire on the couch.


	54. Chapter 54

**54.**

 

"It's an interview, okay? And the owner of the publishing company was an alice. Wanted some kind of great piece on Alices, or something."

Yuu, as he waved away the problem.


	55. Chapter 55

**55.**

 

"Why are we even here? We're side characters!"

Koko, as he crashes on the couch right next to Nonoko.


	56. Chapter 56

**56.**

 

"The truth still hurts."

Kitsu, as he follows in Koko's steps and falls beside him on the couch.


	57. Chapter 57

**57.**

 

"Maybe you guys are, I'm obviously not!"

Sumire, as she plays with the threads of the cast couch.


	58. Chapter 58

**58.**

 

"Let's all face the truth! Go into the light! Save ourselves the trouble!"

Koko begins to scream.


	59. Chapter 59

**59.**

 

"I can't help but agree with Koko, we can't deny that even Hotaru and Ruka are considered 'side characters' by others and they have had 40 times worth of screen time than us."

Yuu, as he perches himself on one of the arms of the couch.


	60. Chapter 60

**60.**

 

"That couch sure looks cozy, mind if I squeeze in?"

Anna, as she spots all of them settled in the cast couch.


	61. Chapter 61

**61.**

 

"Join the pity party, Anna."

Nonoko, as she shoots her best friend a sad smile.


	62. Chapter 62

**62.**

 

"Pity party? Good thing I brought cookies!"

Anna, as she squeezed in beside Kitsu and Koko.


	63. Chapter 63

**63.**

 

"You're a life saver, Anna!"

Kitsu, remarks while he grabs the bowl of cookies.


	64. Chapter 64

**64.**

 

"Yeah, yeah. So why are you all here and not out there with the others?"

Anna, as she tries to shift in a more comfortable position.


	65. Chapter 65

**65.**

 

"Pass me the cookies, Koko!"

Sumire, as she tries to reach for the bowl.


	66. Chapter 66

**66.**

 

"Sorry, it's only for side characters."

Koko, as he hands the bowl over to Yuu.


	67. Chapter 67

**67.**

 

"That's for everyone, Koko!"

Anna, as she pinches Koko's forearm.


	68. Chapter 68

**68.**

 

"Ouch! Okay, okay! Yuu, can I have the bowl now?"

Koko, as he stretches his hands to pass the bowl.


	69. Chapter 69

**69.**

 

"So, what is the pity party for? Who are we pitying?"

Anna, on trying to have someone answer her question.


	70. Chapter 70

**70.**

 

"Us."

Sumire, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsu and Yuu answering Anna's question.


	71. Chapter 71

**71.**

 

"Am I supposed to know what 'Us' is supposed to mean?"

Anna, as he ponders over their answer.


	72. Chapter 72

**72.**

 

"The reality exists that we are side characters, Anna."

Kitsu, as he adds in a dramatic sigh for good measure.


	73. Chapter 73

**73.**

 

"The truth does hurt."

Nonoko, as she grabs a cookie from the bowl before passing it to Sumire.


	74. Chapter 74

**74.**

 

"Just because we don't have as much screen time as Mikan or Hotaru doesn't mean they're any better!"

Yuu, as he gets tired of the sullen tone of the conversation.


	75. Chapter 75

**75.**

 

"Woah, there, Class Rep."

Kitsu, regarding Yuu's outburst.


	76. Chapter 76

**76.**

 

"What Kitsu said."

Koko, amazed by Yuu's fury.


	77. Chapter 77

**77.**

 

"S-sorry, I just, you guys were too hard on yourselves, it's not like every fan likes the leads."

Yuu, on his own outburst.


	78. Chapter 78

**78.**

 

"Yuu-"

Nonoko started.


	79. Chapter 79

**79.**

 

"You guys are great! You can do things a lot of the fans can't do and that's something you should be proud of!"

Yuu, as he continues his tirade.


	80. Chapter 80

**80.**

 

"No, Yuu, it's fine-"

Anna, as she tries to calm Yuu down.


	81. Chapter 81

**81.**

 

"No, it isn't fine, Anna! You guys are great and you can fly, you can read minds, you can create anything, you have great battle skills and what can I do?"

Yuu, as he begins to pace the floor.

 


	82. Chapter 82

**82.**

 

"I can create freaking illusions!"

Yuu, as he throws his hands up in surrender.


	83. Chapter 83

**83.**

 

"Stop it, Tobita."

Sumire, as she stands up from the couch.


	84. Chapter 84

**84.**

 

"You're the class president! Let's face it, we wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you!"

Sumire, as she crosses her arms in front of her chest, resolute.


	85. Chapter 85

**85.**

 

"Permy's right!"

Koko as he stands up and slings his arms over both Sumire's and Yuu's shoulders.


	86. Chapter 86

**86.**

 

"I told you not to call me-"

Sumire, on Koko's nickname.


	87. Chapter 87

**87.**

 

"You're more important than any Hotaru or Natsume!"

Koko, as he tries to up the Class President's morale.


	88. Chapter 88

**88.**

 

"Definitely more important than any of us!"

Kitsu, as he joins in.


	89. Chapter 89

**89.**

 

"You guys really think so?"

Yuu, as he looks on to his friends' faces.


	90. Chapter 90

**90.**

 

"Of course, you're the most important person in Class B!"

Nonoko, as she takes Yuu's hands into her own.


	91. Chapter 91

**91.**

 

"That's why you're our Class President!"

Anna, as she pats Yuu on the shoulder.


	92. Chapter 92

**92.**

 

"I'm- Thanks, you guys."

Yuu, as he begins to tear up.


	93. Chapter 93

**93.**

 

"I think we all know how important our Class President is."

Hotaru, as she calmly strides into the scene.


	94. Chapter 94

**94.**

 

"Hotaru!"

Yuu, on Hotaru's sudden appearance.


	95. Chapter 95

**95.**

 

"Even more important than me, isn't that what one of you said?"

Hotrau with an evil glint in her eyes.


	96. Chapter 96

**96.**

 

"Oh, shit."

Koko, realizing Hotaru's intent.


	97. Chapter 97

**97.**

 

"So it was you, Yome."

Hotaru, on knowing.


	98. Chapter 98

**98.**

 

"We'll have a little chat later about this little...issue."

Hotaru, as she makes her threat.


	99. Chapter 99

**99.**

 

"I'msosorrypleasedon'tkillme."

Koko, trying to plead with stoic.


	100. Chapter 100

**100.**

 

"But I'm here to call all of you, we've got a class photoshoot."

Hotaru, as she does her messenger duties.


	101. Chapter 101

**101.**

 

"So hurry up before I actually decide to kill all of you off for thinking you were nothing but side-characters."

Hotaru, as she walks away from them.


	102. Chapter 102

**102.**

 

"Please tell us your likes or dislikes, everyone!"

Director, on their next segment.


	103. Chapter 103

**103.**

 

"Isn't this kind of like that interview we did for that Pig Lady once?"

Mikan, trying to remember that interview.


	104. Chapter 104

**104.**

 

"You're thinking of the original writer of this series, Mikan."

Hotaru, as she appears beside Mikan.


	105. Chapter 105

**105.**

 

"How horrible, you've called our creator a Pig!"

Sumire, faking her disgust.


	106. Chapter 106

**106.**

 

"She was wearing a Pig Mask, Permy!"

Mikan, on calling the writer a Pig.


	107. Chapter 107

**107.**

 

"And you didn't even know she was the creator!"

Sumire, on Mikan's stupidity.


	108. Chapter 108

**108.**

 

"So what, you went off without a word to follow the Pig Lady and then answer questions about yourself?"

Mochu, as he arrived on the scene.


	109. Chapter 109

**109.**

 

"Well, I-!"

Mikan, as she stutters out a reply.


	110. Chapter 110

**110.**

 

"She totally did!"

Koko, on reading Mikan's mind.


	111. Chapter 111

**111.**

 

"Koko!"

Mikan, as she begins to turn red.


	112. Chapter 112

**112.**

 

"You've just leveled up in stupidity in my eyes."

Hotaru, on Mikan's behavior.


	113. Chapter 113

**113.**

 

"No, wait! I can explain!"

Mikan, as she waves her arms around in panic.


	114. Chapter 114

**114.**

 

"No, you can't."

Koko, on reading her mind again.

 


	115. Chapter 115

**115.**

 

"HOW ARE YOU STILL READING MY MIND?!"

Mikan, as she tries to catch Koko.


	116. Chapter 116

**116.**

 

"Maybe because you're not nullifying him?"

Mochu, squeezing in the conversation.


	117. Chapter 117

**117.**

 

"Now that really is a step advancing to stupidity."

Sumire, on Mikan's stupidity (again.)


	118. Chapter 118

**118.**

 

“Ngh!”

Mikan, as she tries to concentrate on nullifying Koko.


	119. Chapter 119

**119.**

 

“I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE IN LOVE WITH—“

Koko, perched now at a higher vantage point out of Mikan’s reaches.

 


	120. Chapter 120

**120.**

 

“KOKO! NO!”

Mikan, screaming her head off.


	121. Chapter 121

**121.**

 

“Are you recording this, Hotaru?”

Mochu, on Hotaru recording the entire event.


	122. Chapter 122

**122.**

 

“What more can you expect from a master blackmailer?”

Sumire, nodding in respect of Hotaru’s actions.


	123. Chapter 123

**123.**

 

“Do you know how much this will sell, Mochiage? Probably millions. Millions.”

Hotaru, as she calculates just how much inside her head.


	124. Chapter 124

**124.**

 

“How did it turn out like this?!”

The director, on inspecting the set.


	125. Chapter 125

**125.**

 

“I asked them to do only one thing, right, Assistant?”

The director, as he massages his temples in annoyance.


	126. Chapter 126

**126.**

 

“You asked them to do two things, sir.”

The assistant, replying dutifully.

 


	127. Chapter 127

**127.**

 

“What was the other thing then?”

The director, snapping his eyes to his assistant.


	128. Chapter 128

**128.**

 

“You asked them to list both likes and then their dislikes.”

The assistant, as she checked her notes.


	129. Chapter 129

**129.**

 

“That’s only one thing, isn’t it?”

The director, as he throws his hands up in surrender.


	130. Chapter 130

**130.**

 

“No, technically, it isn’t.”

The assistant, as she speaks in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.


	131. Chapter 131

**131.**

 

“Was that sarcastic?”

The director, wary of his assistant’s none-too-often biting remark.


	132. Chapter 132

**132.**

 

“Not at all, Sir.”

The assistant, as he makes sure to hide his sarcasm well.


	133. Chapter 133

**133.**

 

“Psst! He totally was sarcastic!”

Koko, mentioning the obvious.

 


	134. Chapter 134

**134.**

 

“Fired.”

The director, on his assistant’s current status of employment.


	135. Chapter 135

**135.**

 

“Please tell me again Shuuichi, our reason for coming here?”

Subaru, on their arrival at the set.

 


	136. Chapter 136

**136.**

 

“It’s simple! We were lucky enough to get interviewed by the Papparazzi!”

Shuuichi, as he waves at the younger students from Class B.


	137. Chapter 137

**137.**

 

“Lucky wouldn’t be the right word, wouldn’t it?”

Shizune, as she appears beside Subaru.


	138. Chapter 138

**138.**

 

“Definitely not the right word.”

Subaru, on Shizune’s reply.


	139. Chapter 139

**139.**

 

“We can finally let the world know how cool we are!”

Shuuichi, as he faces them.


	140. Chapter 140

**140.**

 

“Or how idiotic the student body was for electing you.”

Shizune, as she walks over to the staff table.


	141. Chapter 141

**141.**

 

“So doesn’t that go both ways?”

Subaru, as he finds a couch to sit down on while awaiting their turn for an interview.

 


	142. Chapter 142

**142.**

 

“If by both you mean you and Shuuichi, then yes.”

Shizune, on Subaru’s argument.


	143. Chapter 143

**143.**

 

“Come on, this is going to be great, alright?”

Shuuichi, as he tries to encourage his friends.


	144. Chapter 144

**144.**

 

“I’m going out for a while, then.”

Shizune, as she picks out an apple and an orange from the pile of fruits on the staff table.


	145. Chapter 145

**145.**

 

“What? Where are you going?”

Shuuichi, on Shizune’s intent to leave.


	146. Chapter 146

**146.**

 

“I’ll stay within the set but if you can’t find me when the interview comes, go on without me.”

Shizune, as she exits stage left.


	147. Chapter 147

**147.**

 

“No, we can’t do this without you!”

Shuichi, as he runs over to Shizune’s place.


	148. Chapter 148

**148.**

 

“Oh, really now?”

Shizune, as she smirks in Shuuichi’s direction.


	149. Chapter 149

**149.**

 

“We can do this without you. Quit the dramatics Shuuichi.”

Subaru, as he appears beside Shuuichi.


	150. Chapter 150

**150.**

 

“Are you sure, Imai? The president doesn’t seem to think so.”

Shizune, as she begins to peel the orange she had gotten.


	151. Chapter 151

**151.**

 

“Contrary to what you think Yamanochi, we aren’t idiots.”

Subaru, as he pushes up his glasses.


	152. Chapter 152

**152.**

 

“Good luck on the interview then.”

Shizune, as she waves them goodbye.


	153. Chapter 153

**153.**

 

“What are you doing, Subaru? We need her!”

Shuuichi, on Subaru’s actions.


	154. Chapter 154

**154.**

 

“If you think we need her because she had a record of our projects, then you are wrong.”

Subaru, as he walks back to the couch.


	155. Chapter 155

**155.**

 

“Why? Do you have a printout?”

Shuuichi, as he follows Subaru.

 


	156. Chapter 156

**156.**

 

“Unlike some people, I took the time to memorize what our projects were during our time in service.”

Subaru, stating in a matter-of-factly tone.


	157. Chapter 157

**157.**

 

“You’re a lifesaver!”

Shuuichi, as he grins at Subaru.


	158. Chapter 158

**158.**

 

“Aren’t you the Student Council people?”

A camera man, as he approaches them.


	159. Chapter 159

**159.**

 

“Yes, we are.”

Shuuichi, as he puts on his cool façade.


	160. Chapter 160

**160.**

 

“The director needs to talk to the both of you.”

The camera man, as he walks away.

 


	161. Chapter 161

**161.**

 

“Wait wasn’t there a third of you?”

The camera man, as he stops and turns to the both of them.


	162. Chapter 162

**162.**

 

“She says she didn’t feel all too well.”

Subaru, as he covers up for their missing member.


	163. Chapter 163

**163.**

 

“Shame. She was really pretty and sexy. Oh well. Help yourselves to the food and drinks.”

The camera man, as he returns to his camera.


	164. Chapter 164

**164.**

 

“Did that man just –“

Shuuichi, as his mouth gapes.


	165. Chapter 165

**165.**

 

“We are never to tell Shizune about this.”

Subaru, as he coolly walks away towards the couch.

 


	166. Chapter 166

**166.**

 

“But he just – “

Shuuichi, as he still stands in his spot.


	167. Chapter 167

**167.**

 

“Do you want that man to lose his life?”

Subaru, as he whispers angrily to Shuuichi.


	168. Chapter 168

**168.**

 

“Scratch that, do you want us to be six feet deep underground?”

Subaru, as he stresses the word us.


	169. Chapter 169

**169.**

 

“I’m going to get a drink.”

Shuuichi, as he walks over to the staff table.


	170. Chapter 170

**170.**

 

“Hey kid, what are you doing?!”

A boom operator, on Shuuichi getting a plate of food.


	171. Chapter 171

**171.**

 

“Oh, I was just getting some food. I was getting a bit hungry.”

Shuuichi, as he explains his situation.


	172. Chapter 172

**172.**

 

“Those are for the staff only!”

The boom operator, as he drops his microphone.


	173. Chapter 173

**173.**

 

“No, you must be mistaken. The camera man said – “

Shuuichi, on the boom operator’s accusation.


	174. Chapter 174

**174.**

 

“Return what you got right now!”

The boom operator, as he begins to walk closer to the staff table.


	175. Chapter 175

**175.**

 

“No, the camera man said we could – “

Shuuichi, as he puts down his plate of food.


	176. Chapter 176

**176.**

 

“Read the sign, dimwit!”

The boom operator, as he holds up the “Staff Food Table” sign.


	177. Chapter 177

**177.**

 

“What’s the problem here?”

Subaru, as he decides to cut into their argument.


	178. Chapter 178

**178.**

 

“You! Did you get any as well?”

The boom operator, as he grabs Subaru by his collar.


	179. Chapter 179

**179.**

 

“Leave him out of this.”

  
Shuuichi, as he throws an apple to the boom operator.


	180. Chapter 180

**180.**

 

“Did you just throw an apple to my head?”

The boom operator, as he lets go of Subaru’ collar.


	181. Chapter 181

**181.**

 

“Shuuichi, what were you thinking?”

Subaru, as his eyes widen.


	182. Chapter 182

**182.**

 

“Why you little punk!”

The boom operator, as he leans forward to swing a punch at Shuuichi.


	183. Chapter 183

**183.**

 

“I wasn’t thinking.”

Shuuichi, as he falls to the ground with the boom operator.


	184. Chapter 184

**184.**

 

“Stop moving punk so I can get a good punch to your pretty face!”

The boom operator, as he repeatedly misses.


	185. Chapter 185

**185.**

 

“Oh, bite me.”

Subaru, as the microphone falls down on the both of them.


	186. Chapter 186

**186.**

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?”

The security guard, on entering the scene.

 


	187. Chapter 187

**187.**

 

“We need to bring them both to the clinic.”

Subaru, as he tries to get the microphone off.


	188. Chapter 188

**188.**

 

“Ugh. My head hurts.”

Shuuichi, as he wakes up from his sleep.


	189. Chapter 189

**189.**

 

“Serves you right.”

Subaru, as he speaks from beside him.


	190. Chapter 190

**190.**

 

“What happened?”

Shuuichi, as he sits up on the hospital bed.


	191. Chapter 191

**191.**

 

“What happened is that you had knocked over our microphone and it landed on us!”

The boom operator, as he shouts from the other side of the room.


	192. Chapter 192

**192.**

 

“Ouch.”

The boom operator, as the nurse presses the cotton to his wound.


	193. Chapter 193

**193.**

 

“I had someone inform the director and the boom operator is now getting a suspension.”

Subaru, as he checks his phone.


	194. Chapter 194

**194.**

 

“Who did you inform?”

Shuuichi, as he glares at the boom operator from across the room.


	195. Chapter 195

**195.**

 

“I’d rather not say.”

Subaru, as he closes his phone.


	196. Chapter 196

**196.**

 

“If I see you outside of your school, know what’s coming to you Blondie!”

The boom operator, as he comes closer to Shuuichi’s bed.


	197. Chapter 197

**197.**

 

“I believe that’s classed as harassment, isn’t it?”

Shizune Yamanochi, as she enters the room.


	198. Chapter 198

**198.**

 

“It’s just because you were pretty that you won over the director and got me suspended!”

The boom operator, on Shizune’s appearance.


	199. Chapter 199

**199.**

 

“I’m very flattered but please get out of this room right now before I have you kicked out.”

Shizune, as she opens the door for the boom operator.


	200. Chapter 200

**200.**

 

“Tch.”

The boom operator, as he exits the clinic.


	201. Chapter 201

**201.**

 

“You called Shizune?”

Shuuichi, as he faces Subaru with a surprised face.


	202. Chapter 202

**202.**

 

“Why are you surprised?”

Subaru, as he stands to grab more cotton on the shelf.


	203. Chapter 203

**203.**

 

“Well, it seems like you kids have it all sorted here. Take care of your friend there.”

The nurse, as she exits the clinic to head for the rest room.

 


	204. Chapter 204

**204.**

 

“How many times?”

Shizune, as she tapped her foot on the ground.


	205. Chapter 205

**205.**

 

“I don’t see how this-“

Subaru, quips to her.


	206. Chapter 206

**206.**

 

“I repeat, Subaru: How many times?”

Shizune, as she turns around to get a look at the both of them.


	207. Chapter 207

**207.**

 

“…I’ve lost count.”

Subaru, as he switches his gaze away from Shizune to the medical aid supplies on the shelves.


	208. Chapter 208

**208.**

 

“17.”

Shuuichi, mutters from beside him.


	209. Chapter 209

**209.**

 

“A little bit louder Sakurano, I can’t hear you.”

Shizune, as she picks up a glass container of cotton from the shelf.


	210. Chapter 210

**210.**

 

“17 times, Yamanochi.”

Shuuichi, spitting out the number 17.


	211. Chapter 211

**211.**

 

“That’s right, Shuuichi. Seventeen times. Seventeen times have I been called to come pick both of you up. Seventeen wasted trips to random places. Seventeen wasted days in which I could have had a day for myself. Seventeen explanations for the troubles both of you have caused.”

Shizune, emphasizing each Seventeen with a clang of glass against wood.


	212. Chapter 212

**212.**

 

“How did both of you even become the student body president and vice-president?”

Shizune, on Shuuichi and Subaru.

 


	213. Chapter 213

**213.**

 

“Hey, aren’t you giving us no credit at all?”

Subaru, on Shizune’s complaints.


	214. Chapter 214

**214.**

 

“We happen to be somewhat responsible.”

Shuuichi, as he adds unto the conversation.


	215. Chapter 215

**215.**

 

“Seventeen!”

Shizune, shouts exasperatedly.


	216. Chapter 216

**216.**

 

“Excuse me kids but you’re free to argue outside of the clinic.”

The nurse, as she enters the room.


	217. Chapter 217

**217.**

 

“Of course, we’ll be taking our leave.”

Shizune, as she puts down the glass container back to its place on the shelf.


	218. Chapter 218

**218.**

 

“Thank you.”

Subaru and Shuuichi, as they bow to the nurse and then exit the clinic.


	219. Chapter 219

**219.**

 

“Shizune! Where are you going?”

Shuuichi, as he runs to catch up with the student body’s ex-secretary.


	220. Chapter 220

**220.**

 

“I’m going home.”

Shizune, as she begins walking faster.


	221. Chapter 221

**221.**

 

“We still have an interview to do, don’t we?”

Subaru, as he catches her by the elbow.


	222. Chapter 222

**222.**

 

“If by we you mean both you and Shuuichi, then yes.”

Shizune, as she tears away from Subaru’s touch.


	223. Chapter 223

**223.**

 

“Quite original.”

Subaru, as he snipes at her answer.


	224. Chapter 224

**224.**

 

“Correction! We by definition as Shizune Yamanochi, Shuuichi Sakurano and Subaru Imai.”

Shuuichi, as he tosses an arm around both of his friends’ shoulder.


	225. Chapter 225

**225.**

 

“I told you Shuuichi, I’m going home.”

Shizune, as she tries to shift away from Sakurano’s reach.


	226. Chapter 226

**226.**

 

“Isn’t there a saying ‘home is where the heart is’?”

Shuuichi, as he flashes her a grin.


	227. Chapter 227

**227.**

 

“Hadn’t she been telling us frequently, she had no such thing as a heart?”

Subaru, as he smirks in her direction.


	228. Chapter 228

**228.**

 

“I’m flattered, you remembered.”

Shizune, as she tries to keep any emotion from her face.


	229. Chapter 229

**229.**

 

“Come on! It will be fun! You can get free food as well!”

Shuuichi, enumerating the benefits.


	230. Chapter 230

**230.**

 

“Very tempting, how about no?”

Shizune, on Shuuichi’s invitation.


	231. Chapter 231

**231.**

 

“Free advertising.”

Subaru, as he pushes up his glasses.


	232. Chapter 232

**232.**

 

“What?”

Shizune, trying to keep the interest off her voice.


	233. Chapter 233

**233.**

 

“They’ll interview us about our life at the academy and then about our interests. If you talk about your ikebana and photography they’ll ask more about that. It’s free advertising. You expand your market. You get more money.”

Subaru, explaining one of the possible benefits from their interview.


	234. Chapter 234

**234.**

 

“Interesting.”

Shizune, as she pushes up her own glasses.


	235. Chapter 235

**235.**

 

“So does that mean-?”

Shuuichi, on Shizune’s response.


	236. Chapter 236

**236.**

 

“An affirmative, well, it seems my afternoon just cleared.”

Shizune, as she smiles a wicked smile.


	237. Chapter 237

**237.**

 

“You couldn’t have pretended you were doing it because you couldn’t leave two of your best friends in an interview all alone?”

Shuuichi, as his lips tug up in a smile.


	238. Chapter 238

**238.**

 

“If we truly were ‘best friends’ then you must already know that I value money over personal attachments any day.”

Shizune, replying monotonously.

 


	239. Chapter 239

**239.**

 

“But I suppose, it would have been my second reason.”

Shizune, as she watches Shuuichi’s face stretch into a full grin.


	240. Chapter 240

**240.**

 

“Personal attachment?”

Subaru, as his eyebrows quirk up in question.


	241. Chapter 241

**241.**

 

“No, entertainment.”

Shizune, as she smirks at Subaru.


	242. Chapter 242

**242.**

 

“Entertainment?”

Subaru, on Shizune’s answer.


	243. Chapter 243

**243.**

 

“There’s nothing better than watching two idiots answering questions with stupid answers.”

Shizune, as her smirk turns into a full grin.


	244. Chapter 244

**244.**

 

“Ouch!”

Shuuichi, as he fakes getting hurt by her comment.


	245. Chapter 245

**245.**

 

“Funny are we now, Secretary?”

Subaru, as his lips quirk up in amusement.


	246. Chapter 246

**246.**

 

“No, just stating the truth.”

Shizune, as her smile continues to stretch.


	247. Chapter 247

**247.**

 

“Hey, you, the trio there! Come on, the director is looking for you!”

A camera man, as he calls for them.


End file.
